Change Ma Flava
by kyuhaecoffeeandlove
Summary: [KyuHae/ HaeKyu, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk] "…dan yang mungkin tidak biasa kali ini adalah ketika ia mendapati seseorang dengan rambut lurus pendek pirang berponi, wajah oval dengan pipi yang bergradasi putih-pink-pink tua, yang melirik mencuri pandang padanya berkali-kali dan kebetulan tidak sanggup membawa nampan berisi pesanan makanan cepat saji ke mejanya."


Title: Change Ma Flava

Pairing: Kyuhyun/Donghae (Kyuhae)

Rating: PG

Genre: comedy, romance

Warning: be clever or get lost

Disclaimer: gak ada, cuma punya fic-nya aja.

Un-official OST: [Jet - Are You Gonna Be My Girl]

Summary:

**"****_…dan yang mungkin tidak biasa kali ini adalah ketika ia mendapati seseorang dengan rambut lurus pendek pirang berponi, wajah oval dengan pipi yang bergradasi putih-pink-pink tua, yang melirik mencuri pandang padanya berkali-kali dan kebetulan tidak sanggup membawa nampan berisi pesanan makanan cepat saji ke mejanya._****"**

.

.

.

.

[One-Shot]

.

.

.

.

"dia memperhatikanmu nemo" Eunhyuk berbisik

"hmm, aku tahu" Donghae menjawab tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajah dan bersikap biasa sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu yang menjadi background meja pemesanan dan kasir.

Dua sahabat itu sedang berada di garis antrian di suatu restoran cepat saji tempat biasa mereka makan di akhir pekan. Baiklah, tidak selalu di setiap akhir pekan, tapi paling tidak ketika gaji bulanan baru saja ditransfer ke rekening mereka, tidak ada salahnya untuk datang dan sedikit menghamburkan beberapa won hanya untuk sekali makan. _Sial!_ Bahkan sekali makan disini adalah satu dus ramen instan berbagai rasa. Tapi, ok, lupakan itu, bagaimanapun menyenangkan diri sendiri di kota besar seperti ini bukan lagi kebutuhan tersier melainkan primer.

Mereka berdua, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, bisa dipanggil seperti itu, atau Nemo dan Goku jika sudah menjadi teman akrab mereka, adalah marketing di salah satu perusahaan periklanan yang sama, yang tinggal di apartemen yang sama pula. Mereka adalah teman sejak kecil terhitung mulai dari prasekolah hingga lulus universitas. Keduanya termasuk dari ras yang sama yang kebetulan mempunyai nama depan yang sama pula. Lee. Seringkali, tidak Donghae maupun Eunhyuk, sama sama ingin mengganti Lee-nya menjadi Cho atau Choi atau Kim atau yang lain. Alasannya hanya agar mereka beridentitas beda satu dan lainnya. Kim Donghae atau Cho Eunhyuk. Tapi apa boleh buat. Apalagi perlu banyak waktu, tenaga dan uang untuk mengganti semua dokumen negara yang mencantumkan LEE di depan nama mereka. Belum lagi jika harus menghadapi petugas pemerintahan yang wajahnya benar-benar normal, bertingkah laku sangat normal dan –tidak bermaksud mengatakannya- namun mereka terlihat begitu _uhm_… membosankan (dan menyebalkan, jika boleh ditambahkan). Tapi baiklah, tidak jadi soal. Gara-gara Lee juga, Bruce menjadi begitu legendaris.

Kembali lagi. Donghae sedari tadi juga memperhatikan laki-laki yang ada di barisan antrian kasir sebelah. Wajahnya begitu menggemaskan. Kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya pendek lurus pirang dan _ugh_…. poninya; membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti bocah. Dari ciri fisiknya Donghae memperkirakan usianya mungkin sekitar 22-23 tahun meskipun ia masih pantas menjadi mahasiswa baru.

Beberapa kali Donghae melihat ia memainkan bibirnya dengan lucu sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Donghae. Dan tiap kali bertemu muka, tidak ada lain yang lebih menggemaskan kecuali ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan menjadi salah tingkah. Belum lagi wajahnya yang putih bersih itu menjadi sedikit merona. Donghae ingin sekali mencubit pipinya. Dan tentu saja ia akan melakukannya setelah ia mengajak berkenalan, bertukar nomor telpon, mengajaknya kencan dan seterusnya dan seterusnya.

"tapi sepertinya dia sudah jadi properti orang lain" Eunhyuk berbisik, sedikit meringis. Donghae melihatnya dengan pandangan _oh ya? lalu?_

"Aku melihatnya datang berdua dengan seorang laki-laki, mungkin ia sedang ke toilet. Aku yakin ia bukan ayah atau saudaranya, kurasa kau tahu maksudku"

"heemm…, tapi jangan panggil aku Donghae jika aku tidak bisa mengajaknya kencan denganku" Donghae melirik ke arah si pirang dan mengedipkan matanya, membuatnya terkejut dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan. Donghae tertawa kecil. Intimidasi pertama, sukses.

"baiklah. Nomor telpon dan aku bayar semua pesananmu"

"deal"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dengan sebelah bibirnya mendengar Donghae menerima tantangannya. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Tunjukkan padaku Nemo.

Dan Donghae, selain wajah tampan dan postur tubuh proporsional, adalah orang yang sangat beruntung, atau katakan saja dia orang yang cepat melihat kesempatan dalam keadaan yang paling tidak mungkin sekalipun.

Ia meninggalkan Eunhyuk setelah membisikan daftar pesanannya; _combo super deluxe, double sized hass brown, plus large cola_ dengan _extra ice_, sebelum berjalan menuju si pirang yang terlihat kebingungan-kesulitan mengangkat nampan berisi pesanan-pesanannya.

"bisa kubantu?" tentu saja kesan pertama harus sopan, babi kecil akan takut pada serigala jika ia tidak berbulu domba.

Si pirang terlihat terkejut mendapati orang yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum kepadanya, dan menawarkan bantuannya. Mungkin paru-parunya sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana oksigen mana karbon dioksida saat melihat senyuman Donghae. Wajahnya mulai memerah membuat Donghae semakin percaya diri hari ini ia akan makan gratis.

"uhmm…" si pirang terlihat ragu-ragu

"sini, biar aku yang bawa" karena antrian masih panjang dan kita harus bertukar nomor telpon secepatnya, pikir Donghae.

Si pirang mengangguk dan membiarkan Donghae membawa nampannya, sedang ia sendiri membawa dua gelas cola di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"mau diletakkan dimana?" tanya Donghae dengan suara sedikit _alto-falsetto_ agar terdengar lebih _manly_, atau setidaknya agar tidak terdengar seperti seorang pelayan.

"uhm…di…di dekat pintu, oh maksudku, dekat jendela itu saja. Iya disitu saja" dan _uuh…_ Donghae semakin gemas karena si pirang terlihat makin salah tingkah sampai harus belepotan menjawab pertanyaannya._Plus_, karena ia tidak berani menatap mata Donghae secara langsung.

"baiklah disini" Donghae meletakkan nampan diatas meja dan langsung duduk. Tersenyum.

Tentu saja si pirang terkejut karena Donghae tiba-tiba duduk. Namun ia sendiri tidak berani – atau mungkin tidak mau- mengatakan _husss…huss_.. pada orang yang baru saja menolongnya. Oh bukan, tepatnya, orang dengan wajah dan perawakan yang sempurna yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi, yang juga memperhatikannya, yang baru saja menolongnya. Itu adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak sopan dan lagipula siapa yang mampu menolak senyuman manisnya?

"kau tidak mau duduk?" Donghae menggunakan jurus mata anjing kecil lucu saat bertanya pada si pirang yang masih membatu dengan kedua tangan memegang gelas.

Dan Donghae adalah _Don Juan_ yang penuh dengan kejutan dan segudang trik _bagaimana mengambil hati seorang perempuan (dan laki-laki)_ karena ia langsung berdiri dan minta maaf. Sepersekian detik si pirang merasa lega Donghae paham maksud reaksi membatu-nya.

"oh maafkan aku" Donghae berdiri dan segera menuju ke kursi di depannya dan menariknya seperti yang sering dilakukan para _gentleman_ pada kekasihnya saat makan malam di restoran bintang lima.

"silahkan…" membuat si pirang semakin merah wajahnya karena _iihhh_ manis sekali ada seseorang yang memperlakukannya seperti ini. Oh bukan, manis sekali ada seseorang bermata indah dan rambut berwarna kecoklatan pemilik senyum menawan yang membuatnya tersipu seperti gadis SMA, memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Si pirang menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum. Ekspresi wajahnya bercampur aduk antara kaget, senang, malu dan khawatir. Ia melihat sekeliling menyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang sedang melihatnya diperlakukan seperti ini, setidaknya ini bukan bagian dari acara _Gag's - Just For Laugh_.

"ayo.. silahkan duduk" atau perlu kugendong dan kududukkan dengan tanganku sendiri, Donghae dengan senang hati akan melakukannya jika si pirang mengiyakan.

"uhmm…kau, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" membuat Donghae tersenyum lagi karena meskipun berkata demikian si pirang tetap duduk di kursi yang ia tarik untukknya. Donghae sekilas menatap Eunhyuk dan mengedipkan satu mata padanya. _Kau lihat itu, Goku?_

Sebelum sempat si pirang mengutarakan _terima kasih sudah dibantu dan hey! Pergilah dari sini kecuali kau mau berhadapan dengan teman laki-lakiku_, Donghae sudah kembali duduk di kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya. Meringis.

-ccc-

.

.

.

.

Di meja lain, dihadapan hamparan pesanan makanan yang cukup untuk makan satu orang selama dua hari, Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala saat Donghae mengedipkan mata padanya ketika si pirang duduk di kursi yang ia tarik untuknya. Dasar _playboy_, gumamnya.

Namun, tidak berselang lama pandangannya beralih pada laki-laki yang terlihat keluar dari toilet; yang ia yakin dia adalah laki-laki yang bersama si pirang sebelumnya. Eunhyuk melihat laki-laki berperawakan tinggi kurus itu memperhatikan si pirang dan sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan.

_Matilah kau, Nemo._

Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan si laki-laki tinggi kurus itu sambil mengambil _burger_ dan mulai menggigitnya, supaya tidak mencurigakan. Beberapa saat kemudian, laki-laki itu mendekati meja kasir yang kebetulan kosong, seperti akan memesan sesuatu. Tapi ternyata si pelayan-atau petugas kasir- hanya memberinya selembar kertas dan laki-laki itu mulai menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian melipat dan memasukkannya di saku depan celananya. Sedikit membenarkan _blazer_-nya, ia berjalan menuju si pirang dan sahabatnya.

Eunhyuk meneruskan mengunyah burgernya.

-ccc-

.

.

.

.

"jadi, kalo boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Donghae, sambil tetap menebar senyumnya yang banyak orang mengatakan sebagai senyuman malaikat. Beberapa menyebut sebagai senyuman polos anak lima tahun. Eunhyuk menyebutnya sebagai senyuman yang lebih menyeramkan dari _Cheshire Cat_.

Jelas sekali Donghae sangat percaya diri ketika langsung menanyakan siapa namamu pada seseorang yang sedari tadi sibuk mengatur nafas saat dekat bersamanya. Donghae merasa lebih dari 100% bahwa si pirang sudah masuk dalam tahap dua pendekatannya. Bingo.

Si pirang lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya sambil meletakkan dua gelas cola diatas meja, matanya masih sesekali melirik ke kanan kiri penuh antisipasi.

"aku..emm.. Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" _oh… baiklah_, Donghae mengakui bahwa si pirang, yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Sungmin memang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan apalagi karena pipinya menjadi merona dan mata yang bulat itu berkali-kali menghindari tatapannya, tapi kenapa ia juga harus bermarga LEE…?!

"kau yakin margamu Lee?" Donghae bergumam lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"huh?" Sungmin ingin memastikan ia tidak salah mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan laki-laki di depannya

"oh…tidak…lupakan" Donghae tersenyum "Lee Sungmin…. Ya ya, nama yang bagus" Sungmin menghindari lagi kedua mata Donghae dan menunduk. Donghae bersumpah ia tidak akan menunda mencubit pipinya di kencan pertama mereka nanti.

"makanan sebanyak ini untuk sendirian saja?" tanya Donghae tanpa ganti memperkenalkan namanya. Dan mungkin Sungmin sedikit kecewa namun ia menahan dirinya untuk bertanya atau kelanjutan dari kejadian bantu-membantu angkat nampan ini menjadi semakin panjang; meskipun sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Donghae menginginkan demikian.

"uhm ini…. "

"lama menunggu?"

Donghae dan Sungmin seketika mendongak ke arah suara yang menginterupsi mereka.

Seorang laki-laki. Lurus menatap kedua mata Donghae. Tajam. Penuh curiga.

Donghae tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia bisa merasakan tensi udara sekitar naik beberapa derajat saat laki-laki itu menatapnya penuh angkuh. Tapi adalah Donghae yang bisa menguasai emosi dan menjaga keadaan tetap damai sehingga ia terlihat lebih santai. Ia lebih tertarik memperhatikan rambut laki-laki itu yang berwarna hitam kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, perawakan tinggi dan sedikit kurus, kedua mata berpupil gelap dan sepasang bibir merah muda yang sepertinya –sayang sekali- jarang digunakan untuk tersenyum.

_Sempurna._

"Kyu…" Sungmin langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya seperti anak SMA yang kedapatan menyimpan majalah porno di laci mejanya; membuat Donghae menyadari sesuatu. Tidak salah lagi, pasti inilah laki-laki yang Eunhyuk maksud.

_Kyu._

Baiklah Donghae, akan selalu ada halangan di setiap usaha; seperti Zorg dalam Iggle Pop atau Jugemu dalam Super Mario, _ya… ._meskipun Jugemu yang satu ini jauh lebih menarik. Donghae tersenyum.

"Kyu …ini…uhm…. ini…" _Adalah orang yang bernama_ "uhmmm…." _Aduh siapa namanya?_ "orang yang menolongku membawa semua pesanan kita" _ya benar_.

Kyu tidak merespon perkataan Sungmin dan tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang terbata-bata. Ia sibuk beradu pandang dengan Donghae yang juga, tentu saja, tidak mau mengalah untuk jadi yang pertama mengalihkan pandangan. Donghae perlu menunjukkan bahwa ia selama ini yang selalu mendominasi, bukan didominasi. Perang mata dimulai.

Namun setelah melewati beberapa _tik tok tik tok_ Donghae boleh berbangga karena seseorang yang dipanggil Kyu itu akhirnya menghela nafas dan meng-_oh _kan penjelasan Sungmin. Ia kemudian mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk bergeser dan duduk di bangku sebelah lainnya sedang ia sendiri duduk di bangku Sungmin sebelumnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Donghae. Masih menatap dengan curiga.

Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan Donghae untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau termasuk jika harus_ehem_…. 'merebut' kekasih orang lain, namun ia bukan tipe yang frontal melakukannya dan merendahkan dirinya hanya untuk urusan roman picisan seperti ini. Dan kalaupun ia harus mohon diri untuk pergi dari acara makan siang kedua sejoli di hadapannya kini, hanya karena ia tidak ingin terlihat kampungan karena jelas-jelas dialah _martian_ yang salah mendarat. Atau, baiklah, mungkin karena alasan lain yang membuatnya harus melakukan rencana B.

"uhm baiklah, sepertinya aku akan mengganggu acara makan kalian berdua jika berlama-lama disini, aku permisi dulu" Donghae tersenyum dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun sebelum ia berjalan pergi, seseorang yang dipanggil Kyu tadi…

"kau tidak ingin makan bersama kami?" masih tanpa ekspresi; meskipun tetap saja membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Sungmin juga.

_Hohoho… Basa basi macam apa ini?_

"uhm…. Iya terima kasih, tapi temanku sedang menunggu disana" Donghae menunjuk Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk mengunyah burgernya. "mungkin lain kali…." Donghae menambahkan.

"kau yakin? baiklah, mungkin…. _lain kali_" Kyu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "maaf sudah merepotkan dan terima kasih atas bantuannya…_uhmm_…" Kyu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Donghae" Donghae menjabat tangannya.

"iya…. Donghae" ulang si Kyu. Masih dengan tatapan curiga dan mengintimidasi. Donghae mengangguk dan mengatakan _senang berkenalan denganmu _pada Sungmin_, _sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka.

Donghae menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum ketika berjalan menuju meja Eunhyuk.

"ada yang tertangkap basah sepertinya" Eunhyuk menahan tawa karena ia yakin Donghae tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari si pirang.

"kurasa dia tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun si Kyu itu" Donghae menarik kursi dan meneliti apakah pesanannya sudah lengkap.

"Laki-laki yang bersamanya itu?" Eunhyuk sekilas melirik dua sejoli dan mengangguk perlahan beberapa kali, "masuk akal, dia cukup sexy kurasa" Eunhyuk tertawa mengejek, tahu benar ia bukan lawan yang mudah untuk Donghae. "tapi bukannya tidak ada yang pernah gagal selama ini, Tuan Lee?"

"berhentilah memanggilku Lee, si pirang Sungmin juga bermarga Lee"

"benarkah?" dan Eunhyuk selalu mendramatisir sesuatu. Terbahak sesudahnya.

"hmm" Donghae mengangguk.

"jadi?" Eunhyuk bertanya, masih dengan kedua mata sipit yang sedikit melebar

"jadi… aku tidak akan mendekatinya lagi" jawab Donghae enteng.

"hah? Oh, ok… aku sangat senang karena aku tidak akan membayar semua pesananmu ini, tapi katakan kenapa?"

"karena sepertinya aku sedang ingin sesuatu yang…. sedikit berani dan….sexy" Donghae menyapukan lidah di bibirnya.

"oh…. tidak, tidak. Kau pasti bercanda! Maksudmu si Kyu itu?!"

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum –yang kali ini benar-benar senyum_ a la_ _cheshire cat-_ sambil melambaikan sehelai kecil kertas putih.

Eunhyuk cepat menyahutnya dan membaca coretan tinta hitam diatasnya…

"ck…ck..ck…sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak silau dengan wajah dan penampilanmu, nemo"

"atau kau hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya" Donghae mengangkat bahu dan tertawa.

-ccc-

.

.

.

.

0846783963895

Call Me.

.

.

.

.

-ooo-


End file.
